Fallen
by chocolatelover1
Summary: A simple mission, gone horribly wrong. Who would have expected such an outcome? One-shot. Character death. Roy/Wally. POV varies.


Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own! Young Justice does not belong to me. No matter how much I want Wally…!, he's not mine! *tear* Oh and I don't own "Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan. The song was my background music while writing this! It fueled the angst... So saddening to me, but I love that song!

Author's Note: Okay. Okay! My first posted fic! And I'm incredibly nervous but feeling pretty good about this and hopefully can get some feedback on it.

I'm totally like in love with Wally, so if I seem to torture him a lot, that's probably why! B)

Oh and I love Roy too…So…. Yeah, I think that's pretty much obvious too.

So uh, happy (sad?) readings! And don't forget to review!

Fallen

Kid Flash would die.

That bastard would kill him.

And as the creep raised the gun, a vicious grin on his mug ugly face, the world seemed to slow. Even for Robin, those precious second before he pulled the trigger would forever replay themselves before his eyes. The thug standing over Kid Flash, Wally, his best friend, who laid there, gasping in pain, eyes clouded with agony, was gonna _die_. He was gonna die from a gunshot wound to the head. No heroic death, nothing. A fucking gun shot. How wrong was that?..

And right as the masked thug sneered and was about to pull the trigger—

A whiz echoed through the room, right as an arrow, a _red arrow_ imbedded itself in the creeps' wrist. He cried out in pain, gun firing and missing by a _foot_— and a second was all it took.

The next thing Robin knew, he was on him, twisting his arms around, snapping them at the elbows, slamming him into the ground, vision bleeding red with such fury…

"R-rob..." A whisper. Wally. Immediately Robin froze, breathing heavy and shaking, awareness returning as realized what he had done. Moving quickly, he got off the body, the bleeding broken body, and took a step back, before turning and running to his best friend.

Kneeling at his side, he was vaguely aware of a second presence on the other side of the red haired speedster. Carefully taking one of Wally's hands, he gave a gentle squeeze, giving a shaky smile when he received one in return.

A gauntlet clad hand entered his line of vision as Roy careful wiped away a small trail of blood from the corner of Wally's mouth. The mask having been half burned off in an explosion was pulled right off after losing its purpose. At least his face healed fine, Robin thought bitterly, watching the way peach-pink freckles would mesh together when Wally scrunched up his face from the pain.

The taller red was crouching at Wally's left, carefully leaning over him to block from the debris that fell from a sudden explosion. From one of Artemis's new batch of arrows most likely. It's amazing really, how the addition of one more player on their side can suddenly turn the tables.

"How's your healing?" Roy question quietly, calmly even, and if it wasn't for the hard lines on his face, and the tense set of shoulders, Robin would have believed it. He would have believed how unaffected the archer was. But he knew better. He knew better than anyone how much this was affecting the older boy. How much the archer loved and cared for Wally.

Wally gave a weak brittle cough that turned into a groan of pain, as the move jostled his back injury. "I- I don't k-know… I think I broke my b–back, b-but I'm not h-healing as fast as I-" A gasp of pain, moisture filling those green eyes and he was suddenly coughing again, much harder than before, coughing up _blood_. Robin forced away his panic, as he and Roy moved quickly in easing Wally on his side while keeping his back straight, trying to clear his airways as much as possible.

But he wasn't stopping. He couldn't seem to stop. Coughing deeply, so deeply, Robin couldn't see how it was possible, as he didn't _couldn't_ stop to take any air in at all. That seemed to run through Wally's mind too, as his eyes opened in alarm, widened impeccably, and he started panicking, taking heaving forced breaths. Roy was immediately face to face with him, grabbing those freckled checks as he instructed Wally, _commanded _him to calm down.

"Calm down. Wally _calm down_. Slow down your breathing, there, just like that, and take a breath, small, and slow…" And secrecy didn't matter to Roy anymore, Robin was late to realize, and didn't care either. It wouldn't matter in the end if Wally died... "Breath slowly, slowly, that's it, relax, you're gonna be fine..."

And was he really? Robin hoped they weren't lying to him.

Robin watched as Wally complied with Roy's soothing tone, and closed his eyes, relaxing as much as possible, slowing his breathing and letting his speed healing do its job. His speed healing. That gnawed at Robin. He got what Wally was trying to say. He wasn't healing as fast as he should. Why the hell not? What had happened? Would he be alright? Those were questions Robin feared the answer too.

After a while, Wally opened his eyes, and Robin was relieved to see jade eyes more focused than they were before. He gave them a pained but grateful smile.

"Thank you," He whispered, low but sincere. Roy gave a hesitant nod and seemed to reluctantly pull back, leaving only a hand that moved to cradle the back of Wally's head. He turned to Boy Wonder.

"We need to move him. Now." Robin stared back, unwilling to do so.

"His back might be broken Roy, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Even with knowing the consequences, he very much wanted too. Wanted to get him medical attention. Wanted to get him to safety, away from this chaos. In the distance, Robin could hear Superboy's enraged yell, as well as the echoing of bombs. He was semi aware of how his team seemed to have moved the battle away from them. Good. That was smart of his teammates.

"We can't wait here. He's in the wide open and even with the rest of your little team fighting, we can't be sure that they can protect us, protect him _Dick_." Not waiting for a response, he was already moving, gently sliding his arms under Kid Flash's body, and rising with him cradled against his torso. Even so, with all the gentleness he displayed, it wasn't enough to ease his pain, and Wally howled out, tears of agony sliding down his face as he clutched tightly on to Red Arrows arms, gloved hand digging into muscled flesh as his back protested greatly to the moving, small pitiful sobs escaping bloody lips.

Robin's heart ached to see his best friend in such pain, and Roy wasn't eased on the burden as the young acrobat was witness to the way he clenched his jaw so tight, looking very much like he wanted to scream and cry as well.

Roy himself could easily control his emotions, but the fear, the anger rushing through him was much more than he has ever felt before. Gulping past the urge to put Wally back down somewhere safe, and beat the shit out of the ones that put such pain on Wally, he tried to center his emotions. He took a steadying breath, working past the furious thumping of his heart, the blood rushing through his ears, and looked down to the painful sight of his love, bloody and broken in his arms.

Making sure to project calmness he didn't at all feel, he steadily stared down at the teary face. Leaning his head forward, he placed his lips gently to a sweaty mattered forehead and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Shh, Wally. Shh please. Please. Relax, slow breaths." Hiccupped shaky breaths we're his response as Wally's eased his death grip, arms shifting carefully to wrap loosely around Roy's neck, wincing and whimpering at time while the archers grip shifted ever so slightly to accommodate the change. It sometimes amazed Robin, how well his two best friends seemed to know each other, how well they just _fit_.

Heart heavy but feeling more at ease after witnessing such a display of love and care from the usual snarky archer, Robin tried to pinpointing the direction of his teammates on his gps. Swearing to himself, Robin resisted the urge to fling it against the wall as it refused to work.

"I'm sorry." Robin turned at the sudden muttered whisper. Wally cradled in Roy's arms tried to keep his eyes opened, face just barely visible from where he had it buried against Roy's neck, and at seeing Wally's glassy pain filled eyes staring up at them, dread curdles in Robin's stomach.

"What for? It wasn't your fault KF. It was that creep, all that assholes doing okay? Not your fault alright? So don't sweat it." Robin was aware of how anxious he sounded but he didn't care. Not with what Wally's apology was implying.

Wally just gave them a pained but _understanding_ smile. He looked so weak…

"Just wanted you guys to know."

Roy and Dick exchanged apprehensive glances, because they had a feeling what exactly Wally was sorry about. And that terrified them.

'_Robin!_' M'gann's panicked voice suddenly in Robin's head startled him more than it should. Roy's eyes pulled away from Wally and now on him made him aware that he too was included in the conversation.

'_Megan? What's the problem?'_ And looking around, Robin swore as he heard the groan of twisting metal from above. Oh. That must be the problem.

'_We defeated them, but there was too much destruction. The building won't stand for much longer, you need to get out of there!_' And sending him visions of their location, as well as the building caving on from the outside, Robin was quick to do the same with giving her a glimpse of Wally and Roy from his view.

He felt her falter at seeing Wally in obvious pain but immediately Kaldur's voice was there, reassuring and in control.

'_Artemis has contacted the League. They are on their way_.'

'_Got it. Will be right out._' Motioning for Roy to follow, Robin quickly rushed towards the direction he remembered his team disappeared off.

After a tense pause, Aqualad continued. _'We informed the Flash on the extent of Wally's injuries to his back and for them to prepare medical equipment to transport him_.'

'_Shouldn't bother,_' Robin countered. '_Roy's carrying Wally, Flash can do the same. The faster they get him medical attention, the better.'_

Rushing through the wreckage of the fight, Roy tried to keep up with Robin as much as possible without flat out running. Wally wouldn't be able to handle such jostling and the little Bat seemed to have forgotten that Roy couldn't keep up. Positive point though, Robin seemed to have found a quick exit, and for that at least Roy was relieved. The relief didn't last long though. Looking down to his precious cargo, Roy felt his blood go cold as he realized Wally was no longer conscious.

'_Wally?_' He questioned mentally, accidentally, for the moment forgetting that the rest of the team could hear him. Nearly crashing into Robin alerted him of the fact that they had reached outside, but he was only half aware as he looked down to the pale face, smeared with blood, covered in scratching, and entirely void of life.

Dread was easily heard in his voice now, "Wally? Wally!" Gently shaking him, Roy's heart sped up as he received no sign of awaking, not even to any pain caused by the movement. Wally looked so still… '_He's dead_.' He thought, just thought, and still his blank statement echoed through the minds of the team. A cold silence followed.

"Wally! Come on KF, wake up! This isn't funny! Come on dude, this isn't funny…" Robin's panicked voice, loud and open with dread was heard as Dick found himself close to tears. Roy having fallen to his knees, 'When did that happen…', was suddenly surrounded by the brats he so readily refused to get to know, with Robin huddled close in front of him as he gently, with trembling fingers, reached towards the young red's exposed neck to check for a pulse on their fallen comrade.

A tense silence spread, which was then turned to despair as Robin let his hand drop, mouth opening and closing helplessly as he continued to stare at his best friends still body; tears leaking through the mask that concealed his identity. That reaction said enough.

"No…" M'gann whispered, hands going to her mouth as tears freely ran down her cheeks, before turning away and instinctively turning invisible as she sobbed. Superboy, Conner just stared, unsure of how to react but knowing, feeling it in his chest, that something horrible yes but unfathomable had happened, and that things would forever be different. Looking to Kaldur, he was sure, as their leader's gaze never wavered but was suddenly shaking; fist clenched so tight they were trembling and finally closed his eyes, silent tears leaking out of closed eye lids.

Conner was surprised to feel the same, exactly the same, as he looked down and could see his own hands shaking and this hotness spreading across his face, was swiftly aware of six varying heartbeats, all too fast to be considered normal, but beating with life and despair, with the one heartbeat that would have been easiest for Superboy to pinpoint for its hummingbird quality, missing. Yes, things would be very different now.

While the others showed their grief and despair, Artemis just stood stock still, starring down at the huddled forms around the dead boy, and felt a tight feeling moving up her throat, a tingling in her hands that made her want to punch something, and as she watched Roy, unmasked and _exposed_, gently ever so gently, pull Wally tighter against his chest, and cradle that blood speckled cheek oh-so delicately with his hand and this heartbreakingly _sad_ look in his eyes, she finally let out chocked sob for her dead teammate, for her friends, as she knew just _knew_ that Wally wasn't the only one they had lost.

...

AN: ...So… Tell me how I did kay? Was it too sad?... Was it any good at all? -_-

If you see any errors, please let me know. I got tired of re-reading this for the billionth time and figured I got blind to mistakes anyway after that so I just gave up, but I really wanted to post it so… I couldn't wait!

Remember to Review! ^_^


End file.
